The invention relates generally to medical devices and procedures, and more particularly to apparatus and methods for inserting elongate implants into the body.
Elongate implants, such as, for example, electrical stimulation leads and/or electrical sensing leads, are used in various medical procedures. For example, some known elongate implants can be implanted within a patient's body to stimulate a response from a bodily organ or tissue, such as, for example, the heart, a muscle group or the like. Some known elongate implants can be implanted within a patient's body to sense a response from a bodily organ or tissue. Accordingly, known elongate implants can be inserted into the patient's body in a known location and/or orientation (e.g., such that a portion of the elongate implant is in electrical contact with a nerve).
Known methods for inserting elongate implants within a patient's body can include first locating a desired target tissue using an electric stimulating probe and then inserting the elongate implant using a cannula. Such methods, however, often fail to detect movement of the cannula that can result in inaccuracies in the location and/or orientation of the elongate member.
Thus, a need exists for improved apparatus and methods for inserting elongate implants within a patient's body.